The Not so Evil Queen
by Shanna Mills
Summary: Es una historia totalmente inventada, aunque inspirada en esta genial serie, y que narra la vida de la Reina Regina. Espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

**1.- La maldición se había roto.**

Emma lo había conseguido, tal como Henry siempre dijo que lo haría.

Henry. Mi pequeño.

Cuando me llamaron del hospital diciéndome que Henry estaba ingresado inconsciente y no sabían que le ocurría, pensé que iba a desmayarme. Conduje tan rápido que las calles del pueblo eran solo un borrón informe a ambos lados de mi coche. No pensé en ningún momento en reducir la velocidad. Un accidente de coche era lo último que se me pasaba por la mente en esos momentos. Solo podía pensar en que mi hijo me necesitaba.  
Al llegar a su lado y verle tumbado en una camilla conectado mediante cables a varios monitores hizo que una fría sensación de pánico se instalase en mi pecho.  
Cuando cogí su mano entre las mías temblaba tanto que las piernas casi no me sostenían y tuve que apoyarme en la camilla.  
Ni siquiera vi a la señorita Swan, pero ella a mi si.  
- Usted… ¡Ha sido usted! –Emma se lanzó contra mí con toda su furia- ¡Esto es culpa suya! –dijo antes de cogerme de las solapas de mi chaqueta y encerrarnos en un cuarto de suministros médicos.  
Su brazo en mi cuello me impedía respirar y sin embargo eso no me importaba. Solo podía pensar en la imagen de Henry en esa camilla, indefenso y vulnerable.

Sentía como mi mundo se derrumbaba. Emma estaba casi tan aterrada como yo por lo que podía ocurrirle si no despertaba pronto.  
Tuvimos que recurrir a Rumpelstiltskin en busca de ayuda, pero él solo quería ayudarse a sí mismo, como siempre.

Esperar a Emma en aquel ascensor puso a prueba la resistencia de mis nervios. No hacía más que retorcerme las manos mientras andaba de un lado a otro.

El ataque me pilló por sorpresa.

Gold debió usar su bastón para golpearme en la cabeza. Todo lo que recuerdo es despertarme atada y amordazada en una silla y a Gold mirándome con esa irritante sonrisa suya.  
- No es nada personal, Regina –decía él, inclinado hacia mí para poder mirarme a la cara.

Engañó a Emma para que le lanzase aquello que él mismo nos mandó a buscar por el hueco del ascensor y desapareció en pocos segundos por la puerta.  
Ahora se donde fue, pero en ese instante solo podía pensar en que le robaba a Henry la posibilidad de curarse, y a mi la de salvarle.  
Pero fue Emma quien lo hizo, con un beso de amor verdadero.

Describir el alivio que sentí al ver que mi hijo abrió los ojos sería imposible. Allí estaba yo, rodeada de enemigos y solo podía pensar en que Henry estaba vivo.  
- Henry, digan lo que digan, no olvides que te quiero muchísimo –fue cuanto pude decir antes de tener que abandonar el hospital entre lágrimas. Él estaba a salvo y era cuanto importaba.

De regreso en casa, subí a su habitación. Necesitaba tenerle entre mis brazos, pero era esa mujer quien le abrazaba y no yo. Ella había salvado a mi pequeño y no yo.  
Llorando me abracé a su almohada.

Una sacudida como un trueno hizo temblar toda la casa.  
Me asomé a la ventana para ver como una enorme nube morada emergía y se tragaba el bosque del que salía y venía en dirección a Storybrooke.  
De inmediato supe que era. Magia.  
Sonreí. Ahora nada ni nadie me separarían de mi hijo…


	2. Chapter 2

2.- Estaba embarazada.

¡Maldición!  
Acababa de amanecer y mi madre ya estaba entrando en mi habitación para comenzar con los preparativos de mi boda cion el rey Leopold. Creo que tenía intención de despertarme con dulzura, pero por desgracia yo ya estaba despierta. Despierta e inclinada a un lado de la cama maldiciendo mi existencia por quito dia consecutivo mientras vomitaba hasta el alma.  
-¿Regina! – por primera vez en mi vida, vi a Cora palidecer.  
- Maldición – susurré.  
- Regina… no puede ser… - Madre parecía estar en shock. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, igual que la boca, y la piel muy pálida, pero pronto recuperó la compostura y el color. Pude ver como las emociones que la sacudían interiormente se reflejaban en sus ojos. La alegria chispeó en su mirada durante un segundo, siendo sustituida por alarma, horror y furia.

Sin tiempo para pensar o poder explicarme, me ví lanzada contra la pared desde la cama. Ella se acercó a mí con solo dos zancadas, las manos alzadas hacia mí, empujándome contra la pared.  
- ¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Vas a casarte con el rey dentro de una semana!  
- ¡Madre, hace tres meses no estaba prometida al rey! – grité rn mi defensa. Demasiado tarde me di cuenta de que fue un terrible error.  
- ¿Tres…? – movió su mano derecha bruscamente y yo sentí como si me hubiera abofeteado.- El rey no debe enterarse de esto… - caminaba de un lado a otro, dándose golpecitos en el labio inferior con los dedos.  
- Madre, por favor… - intenté suplicarle, pero me hizo callar.

¡Oh, Daniel! Cuanto te echaba de menos. ¿Solo habían pasado unas horas desde que mi madre le había arrancado el corazón en los establos? Ni siquiera pu

de decirle que iba a ser padre.  
Todo había empezado a torcerse desde aquella noche en la que Blanca nos sorprendió a Daniel y a mi en los establos.  
Después solo fue a peor.

Cora se enteró, no sabía como, y vino a impedir que nos fugásemos.  
Me hizo creer que me quería lo suficiente para dejarme marchar. ¡Iba a permitirme casarme con Daniel! Pero…. pero fue solo un engaño. Uno más. Le arrancó el corazón a Daniel delante mia y apretó hasta que lo redujo a cenizas.  
Mi Daniel había muerto, y yo no pude hacer nada.

Esa noche no pude dormir.  
Y ahora vivía una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar.  
- Regina, esto me va a doler más a mi que a ti – la voz de mi madre me provocó escalofrios. Baja, impersonal, sonaba casi triste.  
Tuve miedo de lo que había decidido hacerme.  
- Madre. Madre, por favor – quise suplicar, explicarme, pedirle perdón, pero no pude. Casi no podía ni respirar, ya que un dolor atroz sacudía mi cuerpo.  
Veia unas luces brillantesblancas y azules que abandonaban mi cuerpo hacia la mano extendida de mi madre.  
Grité. Al menos creo que lo hice.

El dolor.  
Creí que no podría soportarlo. Rezaba para desmayarme y que al despertar todo hubiera sido una pesadilla. Pero no despertaba.

Lloraba.  
Lloraba y gritaba, pero no oía mi voz, solo el tronar de mi desesperado corazón retumbaba en mis oidos.

En esas luces veía como la vida abandonaba mi cuerpo.  
La vida de mi hijo no-nato.

Y de repente acabó todo.

Me ví tirada en el suelo como una marioneta a la que han cortado los hilos.

Me costaba respirar. Mi visión estaba borrosa por las lágrimas.  
Unas manos dulces me levantaron del suelo y me volvieron a meter en la cama, me taparon con las sábanas y limpiaron dulcemente el sudor y las lágrimas de mi rostro.  
Me tendí de lado, abrazando mis piernas contra el torso. A mi lado, ella se tumbó rodeando mi cuerpo protectoramente con el suyo.  
Su voz me arrullaba. Sus manos me acariciaban el cabello y calmaban mis temblores.  
- Todo saldrá bien, cariño. A partir de ahora todo irá bien. Yo cuidaré de ti….  
La oscuridad me reclamaba por fin, y yo me hundía en ella, pero antes de sucumbir por fin al olvido, pude sentir sus labios en mi frente y su voz susurrarme al oido "Te quiero, Regina"

La nube morada se disipaba.  
La magia me arrebató un hijo, y la magia me devolveria otro, decidí.

Desde la ventana de Henry pude ver como el Doctor Whale conducía a los exaltados ciudadanos de Storybrooke hacia mi casa, a por mi.  
Sonreí de lado, lo cual remarcaba la cicatriz de mi labio.  
Eran como corderos siendo conducidos al matadero.


	3. Chapter 3

3.- Espectro.

Sonó el timbre, y como buena anfitriona que era, bajé a abrir a  
aquella turba furiosa que venía en busca de mi cabeza.

- ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo? – cortesía helada goteaba de mi voz.

Whale me agarró por los hombros y me empujó contra la columna  
blanca que enmarcaba la entrada de mi casa. ¡Cuanta arrogancia!

- Oh si, si que puedes… - me susurró, aunque los gritos de los que  
nos rodeaban no ahogaron sus siguientes palabras - ¿Dónde está mi  
hermano?

- ¿Quién? – rodeada de personas que querían matarme, aún me  
perdía mi lengua y mi arrogancia.

Sonreía con burla. ¿Quiénes se creían para tratar de intimidarme?

Empujé a Whale lejos de mí.

- ¿Qué habéis venido a hacer a mi casa? –vuelta a los viejos  
hábitos de mi otra vida, mi otra yo, aquella que ellos llamaban  
Reina Malvada.

- Hemos venido a por vos, Majestad. – dijo alguien, un hombre al  
que no pude ver entre la multitud.

- ¿habéis venido a buscar a vuestra reina? Bien… aquí la tenéis  
–aparté los bordes de mi chaqueta negra, subí las mangas con un  
gesto brusco y conjuré una ola de fuego que los barrería a todos de  
mi presencia y no dejaría ni las cenizas tras de si.

No pasó nada.

- ¿Qué? –miré mis manos, atónita.

¡Era imposible! ¡Había magia  
en Storybrooke! Podía sentirla vibrar en el aire.

Un fuerte brazo rodeó mi cuello y me empujó de nuevo contra la  
columna. El rostro de Whale, muy cerca del mío, proyectaba su  
aliento apestando a Whisky contra mi rostro.

- Parece que vuestros poderes no funcionan, Majestad. – se burló.

No supe que responder ni aunque hubiera podido articular palabra, ya  
que apretaba mi garganta con su antebrazo y casi ni podía respirar,

El shock de descubrir que no tenía mis poderes me dejó  
momentáneamente aturdida y él se aprovechó de ello.

Mi visión empezó a nublarse por los bordes.

Si apretaba mi garganta unos pocos segundos más perdería la  
consciencia, y sospechaba que para mí eso no sería agradable.

Un rayo escarlata y dorado apareció de la nada tras Whale y la  
arrancó de mi cuerpo.

Jadeé, volvía a respirar.

- Soltadla. ¡He dicho que la soltéis! – gritaba ella. ¿Emma me  
había salvado?

Henry estaba a su lado, mirándome con lo que esperaba que fuese  
preocupación por mi en sus ojos. Tras él, Mary Margaret, David,  
Ruby y su abuelita, El Doctor Hopper y los enanos…

Menudo batallón de protectores.

La ironía de la escena no me pasaba inadvertida, arrancándome una  
sonrisa cínica.

Era simplemente irreal.

Casi deseé que Whale hubiera seguido asfixiándome con tal de no  
darles la oportunidad de salvarme.

Incluso Mary Margaret abogó por mi vida. ¿¡Quién lo hubiera  
imaginado!? Impidió que su gente me colgase por segunda vez. Que  
dulce por su parte. Y que estúpido.

Acordaron encerrarme en una celda de comisaría por mi propia  
seguridad, y la del resto del pueblo.

"Vaya, creía que era yo quien estaba en minoría" pensé  
cínicamente cuando cerraban la puerta de hierro de mi celda.

Una vez sola, intenté hacer saltar el cerrojo de la celda, pero no  
funcionaba.

- La magia aquí es diferente, querida.

- Gold. – le planté cara. Estaba lo suficientemente cabreada como  
para permitirme el lujo de ser temeraria.

Parecía irritantemente seguro de si mismo, como siempre fue en  
nuestro reino, pero con un punto más… peligroso, decidí. Algo no  
iba bien. Podía sentir su furia golpeándome en oleadas.

Era él quien había liberado la magia en Storybrooke para recuperar  
su poder, para poder vengarse de mí.

Nos insultamos, nos amenazamos….

Agarró mi mano a través de los barrotes y presionó un amuleto  
contra mi palma.

- ¿Es...? –puro pánico estalló en mi pecho. Terror. Me quedé  
helada.

- Oh, si querida. Lo único de lo que nadie puede escapar. Su  
destino. Y te prometo que el tuyo, es sumamente desapacible. – con  
una macabra sonrisa, me soltó. – Le he prometido a alguien que no  
te mataría, pero no dije nada de protegerte. No seré yo quien te  
mate, él se encargará.

Se fue, dejándome a la espera de que su espectro viniese a por mí.

Esperar mi propia muerte nunca me ha puesto del mejor humor.

Paseé de un lado a otro de mi celda durante horas hasta que  
anocheció. Estaba inquieta, pero al final el agotamiento pudo  
conmigo.

Me tumbé en la estrecha cama e intenté descansar.

Obviamente, no pude.

Acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando un estruendo me despertó.

La oscuridad de la comisaría era casi total. Apenas me llegaba un  
poco del resplandor de las farolas de la calle, pero fue suficiente.

Podía verlo, y eso podía verme a mí.

Era negro, esquelético y flotaba buscándome.

Parecía ciego, pero no sería yo quien mirase bajo su capucha para  
comprobar el color de sus ojos, o si acaso los tenía.

Arrancó la puerta de hierro de la celda sin esfuerzo aparente.

Intenté huir, pero bloqueaba la puerta, y mis pies parecían haber  
echado raíces en el suelo de cemento.

Alargó una esquelética mano hacia mí y comenzó a absorber mi  
alma.

Alguien le lanzó algo. ¿Una silla? No llegué a verlo.

Caí al suelo, temblando. Aún sentía su helado toque dentro de mí,  
aferrándose a mi alma, intentando arrancármela.

De repente una luz anaranjada, calor. ¿Fuego? Mary Margaret lo quemó  
con un spray inflamable y lo hizo huir atravesando una ventana.

Emma me ayudó a levantarme. Aún me temblaba todo el cuerpo. Me  
ardía la quemadura en la que se había transformado la marca del  
amuleto.

- ¿He acabado con él? – preguntó Mary Margaret.

- No se puede detendrá hasta que devore a su presa… A mi – les  
mostré la marca.

- ¿Cómo se puede acabar con él? – preguntó Emma.

- No se puede matar a lo que ya está muerto.

Emma dijo que todo saldría bien, que me protegería. Le había  
prometido a Henry que lo haría.

Henry aún me quería.

Saber eso me levantó el ánimo y me dio fuerzas.

De inmediato propusimos un plan de contingencia. El espectro venía a  
por mí pues yo estaba marcada, pero había que detenerle porque  
estaba destruyendo el pueblo.

Decidimos enviar al espectro allí donde no causara daño, al Bosque  
Encantado, ya que el reino había sido destruido por mi maldición, y  
sin nadie a quien marcar, quedaría en el olvido para siempre.

Emma me acompañó a mi despacho en el ayuntamiento a buscar el  
sombrero de Jefferson que usaríamos como portal.

- ¿De verdad Henry le pidió que me protegiera, Emma?

- Si.

Henry, mi pequeño de dulce corazón.

Estaba rodeada de peligro, de personas que me odiaban, de muerte (muy  
posiblemente la próxima fuese la mía) pero sonreí. Mi hijo me  
quería. Después de todo, no le había perdido.

Llevamos el sombrero a la sala de reuniones del ayuntamiento, donde  
nos reunimos con Mary Margaret y David, quienes traían escobas y  
alcohol con el que hacer antorchas, ya que no había electricidad.

Un aullido quebró la noche.

El espectro volvía, pero esta vez estábamos preparados.

El portal no se abría.

La magia de este lugar era diferente a la que yo conocía, por eso no  
conseguía hacer funcionar el sombrero.

Y teníamos al espectro encima.

Emma agarrró mi brazo con urgencia.

- ¡Date prisa! – gritó por encima del fragor de la batalla que  
libraban sus padres contra el espectro.

- ¡Ya lo intento! – respondí.

En ese momento, funcionó.

El portal absorbió al espectro, pero también a Emma y a Mary  
Margaret.

Ni yo lo hubiera planeado mejor.

David me atacó. Me culpaba de la desaparición de su esposa y su  
hija, de provocar su caída por el sombrero, pero lo cierto es que  
Emma me apartó en el último momento para que el espectro no me  
llevase con él.

Me sentí culpable… durante unos 5 segundos. Fue horrible sentirme  
así.

Lancé a David contra la pared con un simple gesto. De nuevo podía  
usar mi magia.

- Debí haberte matado cuando tuve ocasión. Y ahora la tengo –  
acaricié su pecho con las uñas. Estaba a punto de arrancarle el  
corazón cuando…

- ¿¡Mama!? – Henry y Rubi entraron.

Cuando le dije a mi hijo que Emma y Mary Margaret habían sido  
absorbidas por el portal se alejó de mí. Dijo que realmente era la  
reina malvada, que no quería volver a verme.

- Henry, yo te quiero…- supliqué.

- ¡Pues demuéstralo! Rescata a Emma y a Mary Margaret de una vez.  
Hasta entonces, déjame, déjanos a todos tranquilos…

Se fue con su abuelo, dejándome sola en la oscuridad. Dejándome  
sola, de nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

Aviso, Contenido explícito y adulto xD

Bueno, por lo demás... Disfrutad!

4.- Recuerdos.

De regreso en casa, recorrí cada habitación como un fantasma.

Me sentía vacía.

Me sentía muerta por dentro, y solo quería olvidar.

Fui al salón y saqué del mueble bar una licorera y un vaso de  
cristal. Empecé a beber sin disfrutar del intenso saber del licor de  
manzana que yo misma destilaba de las manzanas del árbol que traje  
del reino.

Lo admito. Tuve un ligero acceso de autocompasión por mi misma. Nada  
me salía bien.

Horas después estaba agradablemente adormilada por el alcohol. La  
botella vacía yacía sobre mi vientre brillando anaranjada por el  
reflejo de las llamas de la chimenea.

Fuego… Alcohol...  
Risas… Recuerdos…

-Vamos Regina. Es tu vigésimo tercer cumpleaños –decía  
ella. Su voz era melodiosamente ronca, profunda y sensualmente  
cálida. Era una voz que debía ser obedecida, y casi siempre lo era-  
El rey y la princesa hará horas que están dormidos en sus  
respectivas habitaciones. Nadie lo sabrá.  
Sonreí de lado.  
- ¿Has vuelto a deslizar semillas de adormidera en la copa de mi  
esposo? – la primera vez que yo misma las usé fue gracias a ella.  
Suya fue la idea y suyas las semillas.  
No dijo nada, y con ello me lo dijo todo.  
- ¡Demonios! –la cogí de la mano y al instante siguiente habíamos  
desaparecido de mi castillo para aparecer en el suyo.  
En sus habitaciones privadas, para ser exactos.  
Dejó su cetro apoyado en el respaldo de su alto trono de madera  
tallada y sirvió dos copas de vino. Una para cada una.  
- Por tu 23 cumpleaños, querida. ¡Que cumplas muchos más y llenes  
de niños las habitaciones de palacio y que ninguno sea del rey!  
- Bruja descarada – brindé con ella entre risas. Hacía tiempo que  
la conocía, y había compartido con ella muchos secretos, muchas  
esperanzas. Era lo más cercano a una hermana que había tenido  
nunca.  
Le conté mi deseo de ser madre. Sería mejor madre con mi hijo de lo  
que Cora fue conmigo. Me lo prometí aquella noche en la que ella  
segó la vida del niño que esperaba de Daniel.

Ella sabía lo que mi madre me hizo. También sabía que Leopold  
intentaba poner de su parte, sin mucho éxito de momento.

Incluso compartí mi deseo con mi Maestro, Rumpelstiltskin, quien me  
dijo que había visto un niño en mi futuro, pero no me dijo cuando.  
Así era él, respuestas que no lo eran, solo más preguntas.

Sentadas en el suelo ante el calor de su chimenea, hablamos durante  
horas de todo y de nada.  
Aunque fuera hacía frío, el vino nos calentaba la sangre, el fuego  
calentaba nuestra piel.  
Y cada vez estábamos más cerca la una de la otra.

Tumbada sobre sus piernas, cerré los ojos un momento. Tenía sueño…  
- Maléfica, creo que debería regresar al castillo antes de quedarme  
dormida…

- ¿Tienes prisa por volver a un lecho frío y vacío, querida,  
cuando tienes uno calentito aquí? – sus finos dedos rozaron mi  
mejilla trazando círculos hacia mi mandíbula, mi cuello. No me  
preocupé, no era la primera vez que ella hacía eso, ni que yo se lo  
hacía a ella, ya puestos.  
- Si desaparezco del castillo en mitad de la noche se acabó el poder usar la  
magia. Se acabó el poder visitarte… - todo el vino que bebí esa  
noche no me ayudaba a razonar demasiado bien.  
- Prometo que estarás en tu cama con las primeras luces del  
amanecer… y para eso aún faltan muchas horas…  
- Esta bien… - empecé a levantarme justo cuando ella se agachaba  
para depositar un beso en mi frente.  
Pero no fue en mi frente donde noté sus labios, sino sobre los míos.  
Me separé de ella repentinamente, pillada por sorpresa, pero un  
segundo después sujetaba sus mejillas entre mis manos y la besaba  
ferozmente.

Esa noche era nuestra.  
Esa noche no importaba.  
Esa noche, quería sentir algo…

Me rodeó la cintura con ambas manos mientras yo la tumbaba de  
espaldas sobre la alfombra en la que ambas habíamos estado hablando  
durante días y noches enteras. Ella sabía a vino picante, a  
oscuridad, a promesas de poder y triunfo.  
Me perdí en su boca sin darme cuenta, sin desear parar de devorarla.  
Quería su poder, quería su fuerza… Dios, la quería a ella.  
Y ella me quería a mí..  
Sus manos que subían por debajo de mi vestido acariciando mis piernas eran  
muy claras.  
Giró sobre si misma, obligándome a mí a quedar debajo de su  
cuerpo. Aún rodeaba su cintura con mis piernas cuando empecé a  
notar como las acariciaba, las arañaba intentando deshacerse de mis  
medias.

Primero fueron mis altos zapatos de tacón los que volaron a través  
de la habitación. Después fueron mis medias, una por una, las que  
los siguieron.

Tenía unos dedos ágiles que pronto desengancharon los cierres de mi  
corpiño.

A mí me tomó un poco más de tiempo localizar los broches del suyo.

Ambas parecíamos estar más allá de las palabras. ¿Para que  
hablar, pedir, cuando puedes tomar?

Tomé de ella cuanto quise, y ella tomó de mí cuanto pudo.  
Sus besos se tornaron feroces. Había un brillo extraño en su  
mirada. ¿Deseo? ¿Furia? Tal vez ambas, no importaba. Solo importaba  
que quería que me besara más fuerte, y ella lo hacía.  
Me dominaba  
y yo dejaba que lo hiciese.

Al menos, aquella vez.

Enredé los dedos entre los enmarañados rizos de su cabello, tiré  
de su boca hacia mi cuello, ofreciéndoselo, mientras yo mordía el  
suyo y giraba sobre ella para tomar el control.  
Encima de ella pude verla bien. Su piel enrojecida por mis caricias,  
marcas de arañazos en su pecho, mordiscos en su cuello. Su mirada  
febril fija en la mía. ¡Yo le había hecho eso! Me sentí poderosa  
al saber como reaccionaba ante mi tacto. Mi poderosa hechicera, mi  
mejor amiga, jadeaba bajo mi cuerpo, acariciándome, gruñendo por  
mis caricias.

Busqué su boca y hundí mi lengua en ella. La marcaría a fuego si  
era necesario, pero sería mia esa noche.

Pronto la ropa empezó a ser un estorbo. Estábamos tan  
sensibilizadas la una con la otra que el roce de la tela era una  
tortura que solo las manos de la otra podían calmar.

Por fin desnudas, nos dejamos ir, dejamos de pensar y solo sentíamos.  
Un beso ahí, un mordisco allá. _Más, más_. Dolor y placer se  
mezclaban, se complementaban.  
Sus dedos dentro de mí, su boca en mi pecho, su lengua torturándome…  
_¡Ah!_ Me arqueaba bajo ella como una gata, ronroneando,  
gimiendo, pidiendo más.

Mis dedos bajaban por su espalda, acariciándola suavemente hasta su  
trasero, donde agarraban con firmeza, la atraían más entre mis  
piernas.

Me enloquecía, me hacía gritar, me hacía reír… Me corrí tan inesperadamente que lancé un grito a la noche que ella ahogó con un  
beso.

- Oh Dios… - susurré.

Ella soltó una risilla de triunfo.

Alargué la mano y rodeé su cuello con ella, obligandola a  
acercarse. La besé larga y profundamente.  
- Pienso vengarme por eso…

Me puse sobre ella y le ordené con una mirada que no se moviese.  
Cogí una de nuestras últimas copas de vino y derramé un poco por  
su vientre, lamiendolo al instante hasta que no quedó rastro. Hice  
lo mismo entre sus pechos, deleitandome ahí, torturandola a ella y a  
mi misma. Me coloqué entre sus piernas y lamí la tierna piel de sus  
muslos, dejando un mordisco ahí otro allá, acercándome a su lugar  
más privado pero sin llegar a él.

Sus gemidos frustrados me divertían, me enardecían, me indicaban  
que iba bien encaminada.

Lamí con la punta de la lengua su ombligo, mirandola de reojo. Ella  
me miraba a mi. Sus ojos brillaban dorados, aunque tal vez fue un  
reflejo del fuego.

Tímidamente, dirigí mi lengua a su sexo. Estaba caliente, muy  
caliente, y no era la única.  
Temblé de anticipación igual que ella.  
" No pienses Regina. Siente" me dije. A veces hay que obedecer a  
tu subconsciente. Yo lo hice, y no me arrepentiré nunca de esa  
noche. Al menos, eso pensé en ese momento. Las decisiones que tomamos  
nos definen, y yo ya había tomado la mía.

Rodeé sus caderas con las manos e introduje mi lengua en ella. Lamí,  
chupé, mordí, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar.

Su grito de liberación fue glorioso.

-hmm… deberia ser tu cumpleaños más a menudo… -ronroneó  
mientras me abrazaba.

Reí entre dientes al enterrar el rostro en su cuello. Sus brazos me  
rodeaban, me protegían. Aquella noche ella fue más que mi amiga.  
Fue una parte de mi y yo de ella.

La mañana nos sorprendió abrazadas ante las brasas de su chimenea,  
desnudas y con los cuerpos entrelazados.

La resaca nos dio los buenos dias.

Los recuerdos vinieron después.

Me marché sin despedirme. No podíamos ni mirarnos a los ojos.

No volví a verla en una semana, y ni siquiera entonces habíamos  
podido hablar sin sonrojarnos.  
- Maléfica… -murmuré con voz ronca. No noté las lágrimas que  
mojaban mis mejillas, no me importó la visión borrosa.. Necesitaba  
contarle que había perdido a Henry, necesitaba su consejo y su  
consuelo. Necesitaba terriblemente a mi única amiga


	5. Chapter 5

5.-Atracción

La pasada noche me pasó factura a la mañana siguiente.

Me sentía aún peor conmigo misma por haber sucumbido a la  
autocompasión y a la botella. ¡Eso no era propio de mí! Por el  
amor de Dios, ¡yo era la Reina! Lucharía. Me vengaría. Les  
demostraría a todos que no era tan difícil de vencer.

Recuperaría a mi hijo para siempre.

Siempre fui una luchadora y no iba a dejar de serlo ahora.

Luché contra el dominio que mi madre tenía sobre mí.

Luché contra el férreo control que Rumpel ejerció sobre mí como  
mi maestro.

Luché contra lo que aquel druida me hacía sentir.

Mordred Pendragon.

O Reo, como era conocido en Storybrooke.

Un pintor bohemio que vivía en una cabaña cerca del bosque. Le  
visité un par de veces para encargarle un retrato de Henry cuando  
era solo un bebé. El druida tal vez pudiera ayudarme. Tal vez su  
magia y la mía juntas pudieran hacer regresar a mi hijo a mi lado.

Pagaría cualquier precio que pidiese.

Aún recuerdo el extraño comportamiento de mi madre cuando Mordred  
nos visitó en el castillo del rey Leopold, mi castillo, pocos meses  
después de nuestra boda. Había reconocimiento en su mirada.  
Respeto, y algo que no supe definir.

Quise conocerle de inmediato.

Regresaba de una desenfrenada cabalgada mañanera hacia  
palacio cuando un alboroto en el interior me recibió. Después de  
dejar mi caballo en los establos a cargo de un mozo de cuadra entré  
para averiguar de qué se trataba. Detuve a un par de criadas  
charlatanas que pasaron junto a mí.

- ¿Qué está pasando?

- Ha llegado un visitante inesperado, majestad. Vuestra madre ha  
ordenado un banquete en su honor. Os está esperando en el jardín  
junto a vuestro manzano –respondió una de ellas antes de continuar  
su camino tras hacer una reverencia y marcharse.

Eso me alteró. ¿Mi madre esperándome a solas con un visitante, en  
mi jardín privado, que por casualidad era el más alejado de  
palacio? Extraño. Y potencialmente peligroso para él, sobretodo si  
conocía a mi madre. Y vaya si la conocía.

Aún llevaba mi traje azul de montar cuando me reuní con mi madre y  
el joven desconocido. Él vestía un traje elegante, con runas  
cosidas en hilo de oro y de plata en las mangas, el cuello y los  
bajos de su túnica. Un largo cuchillo colgaba de su cintura, junto  
con una larga espada envainada en una funda enjoyada. Cabello oscuro,  
piel color bronce, ojos negros y una sonrisa que deslumbraba y no  
pude evitar devolverle.

- Madre, me han dicho que me andabas buscando – tomé las manos de  
Cora para saludarla con afecto, aunque vigilaba a ese hombre de  
reojo. Me intrigaba.

- Así es cariño, te estaba buscando para decirte que hemos recibido  
una visita muy importante. Tal vez debiste cambiarte de atuendo antes  
de venir a buscarme – me regañó en voz baja – Una reina debe  
estar siempre impecable, y no llevar el cabello revuelto y la ropa de  
montar.

- No os preocupéis Cora, vuestra hija está bella con lo que lleve  
puesto, estoy seguro. –Esas palabras me arrancaron una sonrisa  
complacida. Se inclinó y besó el dorso de mi mano – Mordred  
Pendragon, a vuestro servicio.

- Es un placer Mordred. Sentíos como en vuestra propia casa mientras  
estéis con nosotros. Si me disculpan, - miré de reojo a mi madre –  
he de ir a ponerme algo más cómodo. Me reuniré con vosotros en  
unos minutos.

Dí media vuelta y subí a mis aposentos privados con bastante  
rapidez. Un baño rápido, un vestido bonito y sencillo, un peinado  
simple y unos pocos toques de color en mis mejillas y labios y lista.  
Me reuní con ellos de nuevo en le jardín, donde nos habían  
preparado una comida ligera, pues quedaban dos horas para el  
banquete.

Mordred se levantó para saludarme.

Descubrí que Mordred era una especie de principe en su reino,  
aprendiz de un famoso mago y que viajaba por los reinos para aprender  
sus costumbres leyendas.

Buscaba algo. No me lo dijo, pero lo supe. Buscaba algo y lo  
necesitaba con urgencia. Debía ser algo importante y valioso, tal  
vez poderoso, pues no lo había mencionado ni una sola vez,  
sospechaba que porque aún no se fiaba del todo de nosotras.

Tal vez era mejor así, pues conocía la ambición sin límites de mi  
madre y no deseaba que el apuesto joven sufriese daño.

A la tarde, después de comer, Cora se retiró a su cuarto a  
descansar, dejándonos a Mordred y a mí a solas.

- Mordred Pendragon, creo que os recuerdo. ¿No sois vos aquel  
chiquillo que me trajo una vez un conejito salvaje que encontró  
herido en el bosque cuando yo tenía 15 años? Habéis crecido muy  
rápido en estos 4 años. Ya sois todo un hombre. –"¡Y que  
hombre!" dijo una voz en mi cabeza que me apresuré a acallar.

- El paso del tiempo pasa de forma diferente en mi reino. Para mí  
han pasado 12 años desde entonces.

Eso me sorprendió.

- No sabía que eso fuese posible.

- Es cosa de magia. La magia de cada reino es diferente – se  
encogió de hombros y eso hizo que su túnica se ciñese más a sus  
musculosos hombros.

Aparté la vista. Sin duda había mucho Mordred que mirar y yo estaba  
casada. Casada con un anciano que me había sido impuesto y al que no  
amaba, pero al que había prometido ser fiel… pero la sonrisa  
encantadora de Mordred me lo ponía difícil.

Él estaba serio de repente, pensativo. Podía sentir su tristeza  
aunque su expresión fuera neutra. Lo veía en la tensión de sus  
hombros, en su mandíbula apretada y sobretodo en sus ojos. Tenía  
los ojos más tristes que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Introduje mi mano en la suya y entrelacé nuestros dedos. En ese  
momento compartimos nuestra tristeza por nuestras respectivas  
situaciones y nos dimos ánimos.

Charlamos durante horas, nos contamos secretos, ambiciones, deseos.  
Nos acercamos el uno al otro tato como nos atrevimos sin mostrar  
nuestras vulnerabilidades.

Esa noche durante la cena, nuestras miradas no dejaban de cruzarse.  
Sonrisas escondidas, simples gestos que parecían fortuitos y que  
solo nosotros entendíamos.

Esa noche el rey acudió a mi lecho, y aunque intenté rechazarle, él  
era mi esposo y el vino le daba fuerzas. Me sometió cruelmente.

- He visto como mirabas a ese muchacho. –decía con voz pastosa por  
el vino.

- Es un viejo amigo de mi juventud, eso es todo. –respondí con  
ligereza.

Su mano me sujetó del brazo derecho con fuerza y me arrojó sobre la  
cama.

- Él te miraba como si le pertenecieras, ¡Y solo me perteneces a  
mí!

Estaba fuera de sí. Leopold no solía ser así. Por lo general era  
un hombre afable y cariñoso, pero esa noche había bebido vino en  
exceso y se le había subido a la cabeza, poniéndole de un humor  
peligroso. – Desnúdate.

- Leopold, no estas en condiciones. Has bebido demasiado esta noche.

- He dicho que te desnudes. Voy a borrar sus caricias de tu piel –  
él mismo estaba desnudándose deprisa con dedos entorpecidos por el  
alcohol.

Intenté hacerle razonar.

- Esposo, no hay nada que borrar. Él no me ha tocado. Yo siempre os  
he sido fiel a vos.

Su puño en mi boca me hizo callar y me lanzó sobre la cama.

- Sucia perra mentirosa. – rasgó mi vestido desde el cuello hasta  
la cintura. Al ver mi desnudez se abalanzó sobre mí, me abrió de  
piernas y me tomó allí mismo sin ni siquiera terminar de  
desvestirse.

No recuerdo que pasó tras sentir como él invadía mi cuerpo a la  
fuerza pero cuando desperté me dolía todo y él no estaba.

Agradecí la soledad y el dolor.

Una parte de mi pensaba que me lo merecía pues había jurado  
fidelidad a mi esposo y, aunque no le había sido infiel, deseaba al  
joven druida.

Me quité el vestido rasgado y me puse una bata encima de mi piel  
magullada. La frescura de la noche y la suavidad de la tela me  
reconfortaron un poco, aunque un dolor sordo zumbaba por todo mi  
cuerpo. Al regresar a la cama me horroricé al descubrir sangre en  
las sábanas. La misma sangre que teñía mis muslos de rojo. Mi  
propia sangre. Las arranqué del lecho y las lancé a la chimenea  
junto a los restos del vestido roto. Me quedé mirando mientras  
ardían tragándome el grito que pugnaba por escapar de mis labios.

Unos suaves golpes en mi puerta, un susurro.

- ¿Regina? ¿Puedo pasar?

- Mordred… - abrí la puerta unos centímetros. – No creo que sea  
prudente. El rey estaba furioso cuando ha venido antes – "Cállate  
estúpida" me dije, pero ya era tarde. – Será mejor que te  
marches.

- ¿Te ha hecho daño? – empujó la puerta con una mano y entró en  
mi cuarto. Un chasquido de sus dedos y las velas que yo había  
apagado volvieron a encenderse. ¡Estupendo, otro mago!

Le dí la espalda y me cubrí bien el cuerpo con la bata. No quería  
que me viera, pero él quería verme a mí.

- Regina, déjame verte. – agarró mi barbilla con sus dedos y me  
obligó a mirarle. Sus ojos eran negros pozos de obsidiana, rodeados  
por un aro azul oscuro y salpicados de motas doradas. Eran  
fascinantes, y muy duros. Los ojos de alguien que había visto  
demasiado dolor a lo largo de su vida. – Estás herida. ¿Qué te  
ha hecho ese viejo estúpido?

Cerré bien el cuello de mi bata de seda y me solté de su agarre.

- Nada que no mereciera. –respondí con amargura.

- No te atrevas a decir algo así. ¡Ni lo pienses! – me agarró  
por los hombros, pero me soltó cuando oyó mi gemido.

- He pensado cosas peores últimamente. – me dolió incluso el  
escalofrío que me recorrió de arriba abajo. Sin embargo su beso no  
me dolió. Sujetó mis mejillas entre sus manos y me besó despacio.

Cuando me soltó descubrí con asombro que ya no sentía dolor.

Me llevó hasta la cama y me tumbó en ella.

- Mordred no. No puedo...

- Tranquila, solo quiero abrazarte hasta que te duermas.

Creí que no podría, pero la agitación que me embargaba desde hacía  
horas se fue calmando hasta que, no se como, caí dormida entre sus  
brazos.

El amanecer me despertó y él aún estaba ahí, protegiéndome en  
sueños. Sonreí lánguidamente. Era la primera vez que me despertaba  
en brazos de un hombre sin haberme acostado con él. El rey se  
marchaba cuando satisfacía sus necesidades y Daniel solía marcharse  
en mitad de la noche, cuando todo el mundo dormía. Me tomé mi  
tiempo observándole. Cuando dormía parecía tan joven y vulnerable.  
Le desperté suavemente.

- Mordred, tienes que irte antes de que alguien te vea.

Abrió los ojos y saltó de la cama en busca de algún peligro.  
Cuando solo me vio a mi se relajó.

- Ya ha amanecido. Debes irte. Mi madre duerme aquí al lado, asíque  
mejor no hagas ruido. –cerré los ojos cuando me acarició la  
mejilla y me besó con dulzura. Dios sabía que ambos necesitábamos  
dulzura en nuestras vidas. Me puse unos pantalones bajo la bata y le  
acompañé hasta la puerta de mi cuarto, donde nos despedimos.

- Volveremos a vernos Regina, te lo prometo.

- Lo se, querido. Vete, rápido.

Una sonrisa afloró a mis labios tras cerrar la puerta.

- Regina, cariño, ¿Te importaría explicarme porque anoche vino tu  
esposo a tu habitación hecho una furia? Supongo que tendrá algo que  
ver con el joven Pendragon, que acaba de abandonar tu lecho. – la  
voz de fría desaprobación de mi madre me heló la sangre en las  
venas. No pude girarme para enfrentarla.

- Madre, no es lo que crees. Mordred y yo no hemos… Leopold cree  
que sí, pero no ha ocurrido nada.

- Mírame a los ojos cuando me hables – al ver que no respondía ni  
me movía, usó su magia para obligarme a hacerlo.

- ¡Madre! Sabéis que detesto que uséis vuestra magia.

- ¡respóndeme cuando te hablo!

- ¡Me violó madre, me violó! ¿Es eso lo que queríais saber? –  
abrí la bata y la dejé caer, mostrando mi cuerpo desnudo y cubierto  
de golpes. Cora no pudo ver la sangre de mis muslos, pero si tuvo una  
buena panorámica de mis pechos amoratados, las marcas de dedos en  
mis brazos, vientre, costillas y cuello.

Madre estaba tan pálida y quieta como una estatua.

- Mataré a ese hombre por esto – susurró tan bajo que casi no la  
oí. Me abrazó fuerte – Lo lamento mi niña. – besó mi frente y  
me ayudó a bañarme. Cuidó de mí como no lo hacía desde que yo  
tenía 16 años y descubrió que estaba embarazada de mi primera y  
única hija. Rapunzel. La hija de Daniel. (Pero eso es otra historia)

El odio por un hombre nos unió, como nos unió el amor por una niña,  
pero no fe hasta más tarde que ella odiaba al hombre del que yo  
temía estar empezando a enamorarme.

El timbre me despertó. Algo húmedo me cayó en el escote. ¿Una  
lágrima? Limpié mis mejillas con furia. Últimamente lloraba  
demasiado a menudo para mi gusto.

Abrí la puerta con cara de pocos amigos para encontrarme con ¡Que  
sorpresa! David Nolan.

- ¿Si?

Puso su espada en mi cuello, en el hueco de mi clavícula por toda  
respuesta.

- Vaya, el gran héroe ha venido a matar a la malvada bruja. – Le  
miré desafiante.- ¿No has traído refuerzos?

- No los necesito. He venido a avisarte. Mantente alejada de Henry o  
te cortaré la cabeza.

- Muy valiente viniendo de alguien que amenaza con una espada a  
alguien desarmado. – le dediqué mi mejor mirada de aburrimiento.  
No le temía. Tenía un plan.

- Solo es una advertencia.

Apartó la espada, la envainó y se marchó.

Cogí mi abrigo, mis llaves del coche y conduje hacia el bosque.

"Mordred" pensé "te necesito"


	6. Chapter 6

6.- Alianzas

El viaje en coche al bosque fue rápido, encontrar la cabaña me costó algo más.  
- ¡Reo! ¡Reo Baskerville!  
- Mi nombre es Mordred. ¿O ya lo habéis olvidado, Majestad?  
Estaba detrás de mí. Vestía un elegante traje negro con una camisa blanca más  
propio de Gold que del pintor bohemio en el que yo le convertí. Era de  
nuevo un príncipe de pies a cabeza, tal y como le recordaba. Tal y como  
me gustaba.  
Su mano rodeó mi cuello y apretó.  
- ¿Qué me impide matarte en este mismo instante?  
- El que puedo serte de ayuda.  
- ¿Ayuda? No necesito ayuda cuando tengo mi magia de vuelta. – dijo sin  
soltarme, incluso apretando un poco más para subrayar sus palabras.  
- No eres el único. ¿Quién te dice que Merlín no vendrá para frustrar tu  
venganza, igual que la salvadora ha frustrado la mía? Necesitas aliados  
Mordred. –decía yo con la voz entrecortada al no poder respirar con  
normalidad.  
Me soltó bruscamente con una mueca de desprecio en sus  
labios. Caí al suelo de rodillas sin poder evitarlo. Contuve mis ganas  
de frotarme el cuello para aliviar el dolor.

- En cuanto a lo de la magia, yo no apostaría mi vida. Aquí la magia es diferente e impredecible.  
- ¿Crees que eso me detendrá? – su sonrisa era la de un tiburón que ha  
olido sangre en el agua. Lo sentí por su presa, y mi instinto me decía  
que si no me andaba con cuidado, muy fácilmente podría serlo yo.  
- Detenerte no, pero te retrasará si es tu única arma. Piensa Mordred.  
Nuestros poderes unidos podrían conseguir cualquier cosa. Matar a tu  
padre, recuperar a mi hijo…  
- Con que es eso lo que quieres de mí. -  
puso una mano sobre su corazón con aire trágico y otra sobre sus ojos  
como si llorara. – Pobre de mi, y yo que pensaba que me ayudabas sin  
querer nada a cambio.  
Mantuve una expresión seria con una ceja levantada mientras esperaba a que pasara ese momento teatral suyo.  
- Bien, ahora que vuelves a ser un adulto… ¿Tenemos un trato? – esbocé una sutil sonrisa de lado.  
- ¿Trato? No te necesito para matar a Arturo con mis propias manos. – de  
nuevo ese orgullo principesco suyo. Era una de las pocas cosas suyas que  
no echaba de menos. Tal vez era que en eso nos parecíamos demasiado y  
por eso chocábamos tanto.  
- No, pero primero debes saber quien es  
aquí en Storybrooke, donde vive, si está protegido, si te merece la pena  
matarlo o contarle la vida secreta de su esposa y que todos sus hijos  
no son de él –esta vez mi sonrisa era amplia y de total diversión.  
Una sonrisa similar empezaba a tironear de las comisuras de los labios de mi acompañante.  
- Arturo, ¿cornudo y sin un solo hijo legítimo? –la risa se abrió camino  
por su pecho hasta que consiguió escapar en forma de carcajada. – Vaya,  
eso si que es divertido.  
- Ya te dije que nunca tuve necesidad ni intención de dañarte.  
- Eso le gustará mucho a mi madre. Morgana nunca le perdonó que no me reconociera como hijo suyo.  
Morgana.  
Fruncí los labios para no hacer una mueca de disgusto. Esa vieja bruja  
aún seguía entrometiéndose incluso cuando estaba a un mundo de  
distancia.  
Lo dejé pasar y volví a nuestro trato.  
- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas mi ayuda a cambio de la tuya?  
- No necesito la ayuda de la persona que me arrebató mi reino por una venganza.  
- Tú hubieras muerto si hubieras intentado arrebatarle el trono por la  
fuerza, y lo sabes. Salvé tu desagradecida vida al traeros aquí, ¿y así  
me lo pagas? – empezaba a cabrearme. Mordred siempre supo encender mi  
ánimo con tanta facilidad como encendía mi pasión.  
- Tal vez te devuelva el favor reduciendo a cenizas todo el pueblo. Así sabré que he  
matado a Arturo con seguridad y de paso mataré también a Blancanieves.  
¿Qué te parece mi idea? –se había ido acercando por mi espalda, y  
hablaba en susurros contra mi cuello.  
Un escalofrío bajó por mi  
columna y poniéndome la piel de gallina en todo el cuerpo. El muy  
maldito se estaba riendo de mí. Pero a eso también yo sabia jugar.  
- ¿Matarías a Arturo sin decirle que su amada y devota esposa siempre ha  
amado a otro, y que todos sus hijos son de su vecino? ¿Porqué ahorrarle  
dolor? – me giré y puse las manos en su pecho, empujándole lejos de mi. –  
Además, matarías a la joven con la que tuviste un… ¿Cómo se dice?..  
Affaire en el Bosque Encantado.  
- ¿A ti? Sin ningún problema.  
El muy cerdo lo dijo sin titubear un solo instante.

No. Me refiero a aquella jovencita que conociste en mi reino. – "suave  
la sonrisa, Regina. Que no sepa lo que eso te dolió, ni quien era ella  
para ti. Mucho menos como se lo vas a hacer pagar por ella" me decía a  
mi misma. Por fuera mostraba una sonrisa de suficiencia, por dentro; una  
mueca furiosa.- Una alta torre en mitad de un espeso bosque, protegida  
por varios hechizos y algunos animales mágicos. Una muchacha dulce, de  
largos cabellos dorados y cobrizos y chispeantes ojos verdes. –caminaba  
alrededor suyo, evaluando sus reacciones y arañándole el pecho y los  
hombros con la uña del dedo índice de mi mano. Parecía intranquilo.  
- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Quién era ella?

Ah, ¿no te lo dijo? –una leve risita contenida sonó en el fondo de mi  
garganta – Cuan dulce sorpresa. Querido, era mi reino, mi bosque, mi  
torre y mí… huésped.  
Me alejé de él antes de añadir.  
- Y, si te lo preguntas, si. Ella también está aquí. Cuando quieras hablar sobre nuestro trato, ya sabes donde encontrarme. – y sin más palabras, le dejé ahí plantado sin siquiera girarme para mirarle a la cara una última vez. Él no debía ver las lágrimas en mi rostro, ni la ira homicida en mis ojos.

Me fui del bosque y regresé a casa. Necesitaba un plan. Si Morderd accedía a ayudarme a recuperar a Henry debería probarle que no estaba indefensa ni sería una carga, y para ello necesitaría mi  
magia de vuelta. Solo por si acaso.

Recordé el libro de Rumpelstiltskin. Se lo quité a mi madre una noche, antes de casarme con  
Leopold e invoqué a Rumpel para pedirle ayuda. Volví al coche y conduje  
en dirección contraria a la que lo hice esa mañana, directamente a la  
tienda de antigüedades del Señor Gold.  
Él disfrutaba coleccionando cosas de aquellos con los que trató alguna vez. Tal vez el libro estuviera allí.

Entré en la tienda sin pensarlo, buscando directamente nada más cerrar la  
puerta, pero solo había cosas de los habitantes del Bosque Encantado.  
Rumpel  
me descubrió hurgando entre sus cosas y me insultó sobre aquellos  
tiempos en los que era temida y no entraba en negocios ajenos como una  
vulgar ladrona. "Un punto para el duendecillo" dijo una vocecilla  
insidiosa sospechosamente parecida a la que usaba Rumpel cuando bromeaba  
conmigo.  
- Necesito el libro para recuperar a mi hijo.  
Se hizo el loco al fingir que no sabía a que libro me refería, pero bien que me  
restregó que a él no le hacía falta ningún libro para usar magia en  
Storybrooke.  
- Ahora, sal de mi tienda, por favor.  
- Vaya, tus  
"por favor" ya no me hacen mella –dije con una sonrisa satisfecha. Le  
eché en cara que a ninguno de nosotros nos convenía que supieran que el  
Bosque Encantado aún existía, y por lo tanto debía ayudarme.  
A regañadientes, me entregó el libro.

Por fin con el libro entre mis brazos, me giré para marcharme.  
- Oh vaya.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Te dije que no te parecías a ella, pero ahora, salta a la vista – dijo él con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.  
Oir que me parecía a mi difunta y amada (aunque a veces odiada) madre me  
afectó, me dolió. Le negué el placer de una respuesta por mi parte y sin  
más me marché de ahí.

En el jardín trasero de mi casa, bajo mi  
querido manzano, usé la magia del libro para volver a aprender a usar  
mis poderes por la vía rápida. Inhalando magia.

Volvía a sentirme fuerte, poderosa, e invencible.

De nuevo armada con mis viejos poderes fui directa al ayuntamiento, donde  
estaban los habitantes del pueblo reunidos para intentar volver al  
Reino, o para buscar a sus seres queridos, o simplemente buscando ayuda.

Débiles.  
Cobardes.  
Ratas. (Algunos más que otros)

Reí para mí. No sabían lo que se les avecinaba.

Abrí las puertas sin tocarlas, solo con mi magia, como una demostración para todos de que esta vez la reina si que había vuelto.  
El doctor Hopper intentó hablarme, pero le lancé al otro lado de la sala  
con un gesto de asco, como si me quitara de encima al bicho que  
realmente era.  
Tras él, lo intentó un enano. ¡Un enano! También salió  
volando, pero contra el resto de personas que había reunidas. Bueno,  
"personas", pues la vieja loba también estaba allí e intentó dispararme  
una flecha con su ballesta. ¿De donde la habría sacado esa vieja perra?  
La detuve sin problemas al cogerla en pleno vuelo y la prendí en llamas  
en mi mano. Se la devolví, lanzada como un proyectil de fuego que voló  
sobre ellos como un bumerang y se estrelló en la pared detrás de mí.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – gritó Roja.  
"¡Cuánto valor, cachorrito!" tuve ganas de gritarle, más una voz conocida se me adelantó.  
- A mí. Me quiere a mí.  
Henry se adelantó hasta quedar frente a mí y me suplicó que no les hiciera daño ya que vendría conmigo.  
Una sonrisa de triunfo curvó mis labios.  
- Ese es mi chico. – dije acariciándole la barbilla.  
Rodeé sus hombros con un brazo y me lo llevé de allí, pasando entre toda esa  
gente perturbada y temerosa con un paso majestuoso y decidido.  
Henry estaba conmigo. No volverían a arrebatármelo. No lo permitiría.

De regreso a casa dejé que Henry subiese a su habitación.  
Pensé que realmente no necesitaría la ayuda de Mordred. Nunca antes la necesité, y ahora Henry estaba conmigo.  
Al menos saqué algo bueno al recuperar mis poderes, además de a mi hijo.  
Ahora podría hacer pagar a Mordred todo el dolor que nos provocó en el pasado a mí y a mi hija.

¡Ah, mi pequeña Rapunzel!  
Con todo el lío del espectro, la desaparición de Mary Margarett y Emma por  
el portal y tener que recuperar a Henry no había tenido tiempo para  
buscarla.  
¿Ella me habría buscado a mí? Estaba segura de que no lo  
habría hecho preguntándole a la gente del pueblo, o poniendo anuncios  
ante el colegio donde todos estaban buscando a sus seres queridos  
desaparecidos.  
Ella era más inteligente que eso.  
Ella sabía que hacer eso solo conseguiría hacer sospechar a todo el mundo sobre sus razones para buscarme.  
Debía ser paciente. Ella me encontraría.

El sonido de una ventana abriéndose en el piso de arriba me avisó, después  
fue el sonido de las ramas del árbol del jardín al moverse el que me  
hizo moverme. Henry intentaba escapar por la ventana de su cuarto, pero  
el hechizo se lo impidió.  
- Henry no te muevas, o te harás mucho daño. –dije asomándome por su ventana para ayudarle a entrar de nuevo.  
Intenté  
hacerle entender que le quería, que por eso había ido a por él al  
ayuntamiento. ¡Él era mi hijo! Y no iba a permitir que lo alejaran de  
mí.  
Llegué a sobornarle con magia, ofreciéndome a enseñarle a usarla, pero me rechazó.  
Dijo que no quería ser como yo.  
Me echó a la cara exactamente las mismas palabras que yo le dije a mi madre el día que la empujé a través del espejo.  
No fue hasta después de ello que supe todo lo que mi madre hizo alguna vez por mí.

Ella cuidó de mi hija cuando yo la había dado por muerta.


	7. Chapter 7

7.- She stole my heart, parte 1

-¡Regina! – La voz de Madre me sobresalta incluso oyéndola desde el otro lado del prado - ¡Ven a casa! ¡Tienes un vestido nuevo que probarte!

Sin más palabras se marcha de regreso al interior de la casa. Nunca le gustó el frío, pero a mi me encantaba. Sentir como las mejillas se me encendían, pasear a solas por las colinas aún verdes incluso durante el invierno salvo durante alguna nevada esporádica. Lanzar bolas de nieve a Padre y huir de las suyas entre risas. Eso me encantaba.

Mas no esta vez.

Esa vez paseaba guiando a mi caballo de las bridas de regreso a los establos precedida por las nubecillas blancas de nuestros alientos que el frío condensaba con cada respiración. El joven palafrenero que era tan solo unos años mayor que yo vino a ayudarme a meter dentro del establo a mi caballo y prácticamente me ordenó que me pusiera su capa para que entrase en calor.

- Hace demasiado frío para que salgáis sola a cabalgar –dijo con una dura mirada.

- Siempre he salido sola a cabalgar y hasta ahora no he tenido problema alguno Daniel. – dije yo en respuesta con el mismo tono de reproche.

- Es diferente esta vez, señorita.

Esa ceja levantada me producía escalofríos, y cuando sonreía de lado hacía que me temblasen las rodillas.

- Basta –dije, tal vez con demasiada efusividad, pues me estaba mirando justo así.

No dijo nada más, pero podía ver que hacia esfuerzos por no reírse.

- Eres incorregible para ser un palafrenero. Debería decirle a mi padre lo malo que eres conmigo, y así tal vez te despida y no tenga que volver a verte. -dije a la ligera, mientras cogía un cepillo y empezaba a frotar el lomo de Rocinante, sin pensar en ningún momento en hacerlo realmente.

- Pero no lo haréis. –respondió él, tal vez algo desafiante.

- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Estoy en todo mi derecho.

Rodeó al caballo para llegar a mi lado, me quitó el cepillo de las manos y acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos. Se acercó tanto a mí que podía ver mi reflejo en sus hermosos ojos claros. Sentí como se aceleraba mi corazón, mi respiración se entrecortaba, mis rodillas temblaban cada vez más.

- Por que… me amas, Regina. Casi tanto como yo a ti. – su beso fue dulce, lento, gentil… Perfecto. – y porque no dejarías sin padre a nuestro bebé.

Una oportuna patada en mi vientre, justo donde Daniel tenia puesta su mano, le dio la razón.

Ambos la notamos y nos reímos a la vez.

- ¡No te pongas de su parte! –dije mirando mi vientre, que mi apretada chaqueta de montar casi no conseguía ocultar ya.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya, un gesto de amor y complicidad por ser los únicos que conocíamos mi secreto.

- Sabes que se va a dar cuenta. –dije sombría. No necesité decir a quién me refería, pues viví con el temor de que ella se enterase de mi estado desde el momento en el que yo misma me dí cuenta de que estaba embarazada, tantos meses atrás. – No podré ocultarlo mucho tiempo más.

- Estaré a tu lado. – decía Daniel muy seguro, pero yo sabía que en cuanto madre se enterase de que estaba embarazada se pondría furiosa. Mataría al padre de mi hijo, tal vez a mi misma. Jamás le diría de quien era el bebé que esperaba, solo así podría protegerlo.

- No Daniel. Si se entera de que es tuyo, te matará. No permitiré que eso pase. –cogí su cara entre mis manos y le besé largamente. – Ahora será mejor que entre en casa o ella vendrá a buscarme.

Suspiré tristemente y salí del establo, abrigándome bien con la capa que Daniel me había prestado. Le pedí a un sirviente que se la devolviese cuando estuve a salvo en mi habitación.

No pude evitar acercarme al enrome espejo de cuerpo entero para ver como había crecido mi vientre en los últimos meses. Realmente era notable. Estaba sorprendida de mi misma por haber conseguido ocultarlo tan perfectamente durante tanto tiempo.

Pero no lo conseguiría indefinidamente, pues madre no hacía más que regalarme nuevos vestidos y decirme que estaba engordando últimamente. "Si ella supiera…" pensé amargamente, más con una suave sonrisa en los labios. Me puse uno de los últimos vestidos que había confeccionado para mi, un hermoso vestido de seda azul cielo brillante y con el corsé lleno de cristales cosidos a mano.

- No tengas prisa en llegar, pequeño mío. Te amo tanto como a tu padre, pero en casa aún no están preparados para saber…

- ¿Saber que, corazón? – Cora entró sin llamar en mi habitación, tal como hacía siempre, seguida de una criada que cargaba varios tejidos en sus brazos, listos para ser cortados para mis nuevos vestidos.- Regina, quítate ese vestido y acércate para que podamos tomarte las medidas para tu ropa nueva.

- Madre, no deseo ropa nueva – dije en un intento desesperado de evitar desnudarme, pero Cora no era alguien que aceptase un "no" por respuesta.

- Pero yo si. Además la necesitas, cada día estás más gorda. Casi pareces embarazada. – dijo a la ligera, incluso soltó una pequeña risita, pero dejó de reir cuando vio como me temblaban las manos y que yo había enmudecido.

Despidió a la criada con brusquedad y me obligó a acercarme a ella agarrándome del cabello para que no me escapara. De cerca pudo ver bien que mi vientre era lo único de mi cuerpo que había crecido de más durante ese tiempo.

Colocó una mano sobre él y la retiró al sentir una patada.

- Como te atreves… -fue un susurro bajo que me erizó la piel de terror. Si hubiera gritado tal vez hubiera podido correr, huir, gritar pidiendo auxilio, pero no tras ese susurro suyo. Le fallaba la voz, me miraba de una forma tan impersonal, como si no me reconociera, que me aterrorizó. ¿Iba a matarme? Casi pensé que de verdad lo haría. – Regina, me has decepcionado.

- Madre, yo… Lo siento mucho. No sabía como deciroslo. Tenia miedo de defraudaros. – me tragué un sollozo y bajé la cabeza a la espera de mi sentencia, pero nunca llegó.

Cora acunó mi cara entre sus manos y me hizo mirarla.

Su mirada era tierna y su sonrisa, dulce.

- Estas asustada, ¿verdad?

Asentí.

- Mucho madre.

- ¿De cuanto…?

- Unos siete meses – me ruboricé al decir.

- Bueno, entonces será mejor que nadie más sepa de esto, ¿entendido? Yo me ocuparé de cuidarte hasta el nacimiento y después ya veremos que le decimos a tu padre.

Su sonrisa fue cegadora. Parecía feliz al saber la noticia de que iba a ser abuela próximamente.

Ese tiempo que pasamos juntas sorprendentemente nos unió mucho.

Descubrimos que nos parecíamos en muchas cosas, una de ellas era que ninguna podía soportar el olor de algunas comidas durante el embarazo. Otra, era que ambas disfrutabamos de nuestra mutua compañía.

Durante mi último mes, Cora decidió compartir habitación conmigo. Quería estar preparada para ayudarme fuese la hora que fuese.

Era principios de primavera.

Los árboles empezaban a florecer, el perfume de los almendros llenaba cada rincón de mi habitación y la luz de las estrellas iluminaba el cielo nocturno.

De repente, un dolor atroz acuchilló mi vientre como un hierro al rojo vivo mientras dormía.

Intenté no gritar, pues a esas horas de la madrugada hubiera despertado a todo el castillo, asique ahogué mis jadeos con una almohada.

Cuando pasó el dolor y pude volver a respirar intenté despertar a mi madre.

- Madre, madre despertad por favor. – gemí en voz baja, zarandeándole el hombro, pues dormía a mi lado en mi misma cama. – Madre es… es…

Cora se despertó cuando apreté su hombro con los dedos al sobrevenirme una nueva contracción.

- ¿Qué? Regina, ¿Sabes que hora es? –dijo algo somnolienta.

- Es la… es la hora, madre –dije como pude con los dientes apretados.

- ¿la hora…? ¡¿La hora!? – eso pareció despertarla del todo. - tranquilízate Regina. Respira despacio, como te enseñé.

Vaya, parecía estar ella más asustada que yo en ese momento.


	8. Chapter 8

7.- She stole my heart, segunda parte

Sabía que la noche sería larga y difícil, pero no creí que lo  
fuera tanto.

Madre en todo momento estaba ahí dándome ánimos, cogiéndome la  
mano y permitiendo que se la triturase cada vez que una nueva  
contracción me torturaba, limpiándome el sudor de la cara o  
arrullándome entre sus brazos hasta que pasase el dolor.

Esa noche comprendí lo difícil que tuvo que ser para ella el  
traerme a mí al mundo sin la ayuda y el amor de su propia madre. El  
dolor era terrible, pero tener allí a mi madre cuidándome me  
reconfortaba.

Cora me obligaba a andar de un lado a otro de la habitación para  
ayudar a que el niño se colocase correctamente, me sujetaba con  
fuerza cada vez que mis rodillas amenazaban con derrumbarme, me daba  
agua para calmar el dolor de mi garganta, pues ya la tenia tan  
irritada de gritar que apenas conseguía hablar. Así mismo tragar se  
me hacia casi imposible.

El sol volvía a esconderse por el horizonte cuando Cora metió la  
mano entre mis piernas y me dijo con expresión angustiada:

- Regina, si no dilatas un poco más, puede que el bebé no pueda  
salir.

Lo dijo con una expresión tal que mi corazón pareció saltarse un  
latido.

- ¿Qué significa eso, madre?

- Significa que debe nacer ya, o podéis morir ambos.

Aunque las contracciones eran tan seguidas que apenas podía respirar  
entre cada una de ellas, parecía que el bebé no quería venir al  
mundo.

Yo cada vez tenía menos fuerza para empujar y mi madre cada vez  
tenía los nervios más de punta.

A pesar de estar tan agotada que apenas conseguía mantener los ojos  
abiertos, Cora no me permitía descansar. Tal vez temiera que si los  
cerraba no volviese a abrirlos, cosa que en parte yo también temía.

Cora palpaba mi vientre a cada momento, intentando colocar al bebé y  
empujando hacia abajo para obligarlo a salir, pero sin resultados.

- Madre, no puedo más. Por favor, si solo podéis salvar a uno,  
salvad a mi hijo – decía con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba tan  
agotada físicamente que el alivio de la inconsciencia sería bien  
recibido, pero Cora tampoco me lo permitía.

- No seas estúpida. No voy a dejar que os pase nada a ninguno. –  
lo dijo tan seria que la creí sin dudar, ignorando el temblor de sus  
manos.

Ella no quería preocuparme, pero notaba que estaba peligrosamente  
débil.

– Al cuerno – dijo enfadada. Subió mi camisón por encima de mis  
rodillas y se colocó entre mis piernas, sujetó una de mis rodillas  
en su mano y palpó la parte baja de mi vientre con la otra. –parece  
que el niño está atascado. Está mal colocado y por eso no  
consigues expulsarlo. Intentaré colocarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí asustada ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

Cora se subió las mangas de su camisón por encima de los codos y  
separó mis piernas para poder moverse con comodidad. Yo aferraba las  
sábanas con tanta fuerza que ya las había desgarrado con las uñas  
en varias zonas.

- Daos prisa madre, os lo suplico –gemí, apretando los dientes y  
con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Sentir su mano entrar lentamente en mi cuerpo para colocar la cabeza  
de mi hijo fue doloroso, pero no me importó demasiado, porque en  
cuanto ella retiró la mano el bebé salió prácticamente solo.

Yo me derrumbé contra las almohadas que tenía apiladas en la  
espalda y que me habían sujetado durante gran parte de la noche.  
Cora rió por fin, aliviada de que todo hubiera acabado, mas aún  
faltaba algo. Cortó el cordón umbilical que unía al bebé a mí y  
se lo llevó.

- ¿Madre?

Me daba la espalda y observaba fijamente al bebé sin decir nada.

- Madre, que ocurre.

Hasta que me dí cuenta. Mi hijo no lloraba.

- ¡Madre!

- Shhh… lo se, tranquila… -se giró para mostrarme lo que hacía.  
Cogió aire profundamente, aguantó unos segundos y exhaló hacia la  
carita del bebé. Su aliento formó una nubecilla morada que se iba  
colando por la naricilla del pequeño. Cuando desapareció del todo,  
esperamos ansiosas. Segundos después, un fuerte berrido nos hizo  
sonreír de alivio.- Felicidades corazón. Tienes una hija con unos  
pulmones fuertes.

Me entregó a mi hija con una sonrisa de adoración en los labios.

- Una niña. – acerqué a la niña a mi pecho para que escuchase mi  
corazón y se calmara.

Ciertamente tenía buenos pulmones, aunque tardó poco en calmarse  
cuando la acuné contra mi pecho.

Cora me miraba llena de orgullo, aunque el agotamiento era bien  
visible.

- Lo has hecho bien, hija. Pero no tengas prisa por volver a hacerme  
pasar por esto. –se sentó a mi lado en la cama y retiró un mechón  
de mi cabello que se había quedado pegado a mi frente.

Aunque estaba agotada y bañada en sudor igual que yo, la sonrisa con  
que la miré hizo brillar sus ojos.

- ¿No es perfecta? – dije, mostrándole a la niña. Era pequeñita,  
rosada y frágil. Era un tesoro para mí.

- Me recuerda a ti. Eras igual cuando naciste, aunque no te hiciste  
esperar tanto. –Acarició su pequeña mejilla con los nudillos de  
sus largos dedos – Será mejor que me la lleve para lavarla y que  
tú descanses un poco. Después te ayudaré a ti, ¿si?

Tampoco me dejó elección. Tomó a la niña de mis brazos y se la  
llevó a la habitación contigua a la mía, donde tenía la bañera,  
el espejo, los cepillos…

Allí lavó a la niña lentamente. Pude verla en todo momento, pues  
dejó la puerta abierta.

La niña se removía inquieta, gemía quedamente pues estaba pasando  
un poco de frío y no era de extrañar. Habían pasado casi  
veinticuatro horas desde que rompí aguas y de nuevo era noche  
cerrada.

Madre había insonorizado mi habitación con magia para que los  
criados no supieran que había dado a luz durante la noche con la  
sola ayuda de ella.

Aunque la niña era amada, su existencia debía ser un secreto  
celosamente guardado.

Cora volvió conmigo llevando a la niña envuelta en una manta blanca  
en sus brazos. La colocó en una hermosa cuna que conjuró con su  
magia y la dejó ahí mientras se ocupaba de mí.

Me impidió levantarme y me lavó allí mismo, en la cama, con un  
paño humedecido en agua tibia. Se deshizo de las sábanas y colocó  
unas limpias. Me recostó de nuevo y me tendió a la niña, quien ya  
reclamaba su primer alimento.

- Decididamente, es igualita que su madre. Tú también eras una  
glotona. – Cora nos observaba sentada junto a mí, acariciándonos  
a la niña y a mí. – ¿Has decidido como vas a llamarla?

- Había pensado en… Rapunzel. – Miré a mi madre - ¿Qué os  
parece?

- Princesa Rapunzel. Me gusta. –la niña gimoteó – y parece que  
a ella también.

- Regina, duerme un poco. Necesitas recuperarte pronto. –Cora  
paseaba a la niña en brazos por mi habitación. Rapunzel se había  
dormido plácidamente instantes después de alimentarla por primera  
vez y yo se la había entregado para que la dejase en la cuna, cosa  
que no había hecho. Aún estaba observando a su nieta. Podía ver  
rasgos suyos en su pequeña carita tanto como los míos. Me  
preguntaba si buscaba los rasgos de su padre.

- Como queráis madre. Despertadme si la niña me necesita. – me  
tapé con las sábanas hasta arriba y en cuanto cerré los ojos me  
quedé dormida.


	9. Chapter 9

Desperté al oir su llanto. Lo oía como si estuviera muy lejos. ¿Dónde estaba mi bebé? ¿Porqué nadie más lo oía? ¿Donde estaba madre?

Por fin pude abrir los ojos y enfocar la habitación. Era de nuevo de noche, aunque las primeras luces del alba. Sentía el cuerpo como si un ogro lo hubiera masticado y luego escupido.

Un gemido escapó de mis labios cuando me levanté de la cama, pero Cora ya se acercaba hacia mí con pasos rápidos.

- ¡¿Qué haces levantada, niña?

- He oido llorar a Rapunzel. ¿Dónde…? ¿Donde está?

- Está bien. Estaba con ella cuando he oido que te levantabas.. – Cora me tapaba de nuevo con las sábanas.- Regina ella…

- ¿Qué le ocurre?

Vi como se alejaba en silencio hacia la cuna para traer a la niña, se quedaba parada ante ella y como se inclinaba para cogerla, pero algo no iba bien.

- Madre, ¿Ya no llora? Hace un momento la he oido llorar. ¿Madre?

- Regina yo… ella…

- ¡¿Madre?!

Cuando Cora se giró hacia mi y me mostró un cuerpecito envuelto en una mantita blanca pensé que me moría. El aire pesaba en mis pulmones como plomo, la sangre huyó de mi rostro y solo alcanzaba a tartamudear "No, no, no, no, no…" una y otra vez. Cora no se había movido del sitio, solo me miraba impotente.

- Madre, decidme que no está… que ella no… -las lágrimas corrían ardientes por mis mejillas. – Madre, por favor.

- Regina, corazón, no puedo. – por primera vez ví llorar a mi madre. – Lo siento mucho cariño.

- Pero, si la acabo de ir llorar… Madre por el amor de Dios…

Dejó su cuerpecito en mis brazos. A través de mis lágrimas pude ver unos ojitos cerrados, una carita que antes fue de un adorable color rosado y que ahora era terriblemente pálida. No respiraba. No se movía. Se había ido.

Levanté la vista al rostro de mi madre. Se había sentado a mi lado y me abrazaba fuerte.

- Lo siento mucho mi amor.

Lloré amargamente en su regazo sin soltar a mi niñita.

¡Era injusto! Solo habia podido abrazarla una sola vez y la había perdido. ¡Solo era un bebé! ¿Cómo había ocurrido?

- Madre, ¿no podeis hacer nada?

- No, mi vida. Incluso la magia tiene sus limitaciones.

Parecía tan triste y vulnerable como me sentía yo.

No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo había podido pasar?

Madre se ocupó de todo. Juntas enterramos el cuerpecito en el jardín y plantamos un joven manzano justo al lado de la tumba.

- Adiós, mi vida. – dije con una mano sobre la tierra húmeda y removida, y la otra sobre mi corazón.

Madre hizo florecer el árbol con un roce de sus dedos.

- Vamos tesoro. Volvamos adentro. Aún no estas recuperada del todo.

_**/Cora/**_

Ver así a mi hija me partía el corazón, aunque este no estuviera exactamente latiendo en mi pecho.

Pero debía hacerlo por su bien y por el mio.

Rapunzel debía morir, solo así todos estariamos a salvo de ella.

Descubrir a Maléfica ante la cuna de la niña consiguió ponerme la piel de gallina.

Estaba orgullosa de cómo mi hija había manejado un parto tan difícil. Hubo momentos en los que realmente creí que la iba a perder y que todos mis planes se irian al infierno. Fruncí el ceño al pensar en ello. ¿realmente tenía en tan poca estima a mi hija que daba más importancia a mis planes que a su vida? "No, por supuesto que no" me decía a mi misma. Amaba a mi hija y todo lo que hacía lo hacía por ella, no por mi. Ella sería reina y haría pagar a todos aquellos que una vez me… ¡Nos! A todos aquellos que alguna vez nos humillaron.

Sabía que no debía, pero no podia dejar de acercarme a la habitación de la niña.

Había conjurado una habitación contigua a la de Regina y la había ocultado con mi propia magia, de modo que nadie que no supiera de su existencia podría entrar en ella.

La noche era fria, terriblemente fria para ser primavera. Incluso estaba nevando como si estuvieramos en lo más crudo del invierno. Un pequeño bultito de mantas berreaba quejandose del abandono y del frio al que se veía expuesto.

Una y otra vez me decía que esto era lo que debía hacer por el bien de mi hija.

Una y otra vez volvía de regreso a la habitación dispuesta a cerrar la ventana y acurrucar el cuerpecito de mi nieta contra mi pecho para que volviese a entrar en calor.

Estaba claramente en conflicto conmigo misma.

Ella debía morir para que mis planes de casar a Regina con el rey se cumpliesen. _¡Pero era mi nieta!_

Nadie debía saber que alguna vez ella había existido- _¡Pero Regina se culparía a si misma! Sabía como era mi hija, y tal vez nunca lo superase._

Me tendría a mi a su lado para cuidar de ella. _Tal vez no quiera estar contigo. Tal vez te culpe por no despertarla durante la noche para cuidar ella misma de su hija._

Ella hará lo que yo le ordene. _¿Estás segura?_

Una ondulación nl la pared hechizada que hacía las veces de puerta comunicando ambas habitaciones me distrajo. Había alguien dentro con la niña, y ya no hacía tanto frio.

Entré como un huracán, dispuesta a lanzar por la ventana al intruso con un simple giro de muñeca, pero no estaba preparada para ver lo que veía.

Malefica sostenia en brazos a Rapunzel y compartía con ella el calor de su cuerpo.

- Suelta a la niña de inmediato Maléfica. ¿Qué haces aquí? –dije con una serenidad que estaba lejos de sentir.

- Por lo visto, salvarle la vida a esta criatura ruidosa. Pensé que cuidabas mejor a la sangre de tu sangre querida Cora. Aun recuerdo el trato que hiciste con nuestro maestro para salvar la vida de tu hija. Pensé que la vida de tu nieta te importaría lo mismo que la de su madre.

No pude responder a eso, no cuando yo estaba en total desacuerdo conmigo misma por la misma razón.

- ¿Qué haces en mi castillo, bruja?

- Solo pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a felicitarte "abuelita" – su risa me erizó la piel. Puso morritos y se acercó más a la cuna. Dejó en ella a la niña aunque no dejó de tocarla en ningún momento.- Adoro las ironías. Salvaste a tu hija de aquella terrible epidemia para que te pagase dejándose preñar antes de tiempo. Y no del hombre que planeaste para ella. Creí que cuidarías de tu nieta tan bien como hiciste con su madre. ¿Qué diría la pobre Regina si llegase a enterarse de lo que estabas planeando hacerle a lo que más ama en la vida?

- ¿Qué sabes tú del amor?

- Bastante, la verdad. Lo suficiente para saber que armas usar contra ti y contra el Ser Oscuro. –miró a Rapunzel de una forma tan posesiva que me provocó escalofrios – Esta niña será tu perdición. Ella será mía, será la pieza final de mi venganza contra Rumpelstiltskin y contra ti. –su voz, convertida en un bajo susurro, evocaba imágenes de dolor y agonía- Pensé que sería Regina la que me entregaría tu corazón, pero será ella.

En sus ojos brillaba la certeza de que un día tendría lo que quería.

- Sal de mi casa antes de que olvide mis modales. – le advertí con los dientes apretados.

- ¿Modales? ¿Qué modales querida? La hija de un molinero siempre será la hija de un molinero.

Volqué mi rabia en la magia que zumbaba por mis venas y la proyecté hacia ella, lanzandola a través de la ventana.

Oí su risa a través del viento y el furioso batir de alas de un cuervo al alejarse volando de la mansión.

Miré a la niña, dormida en su cuna con un pulgar metido en su boquita rosada.

Había recuperado el color aunque había pasado media noche expuesta a la nieve y a vientos helados.

Esa fur… esa bruja decía que sería mi nieta quien le entregaría su venganza contra Rumpel y contra mi.

Nuestros corazones.

Aún sentía mi corazón estremecerse ante su recuerdo aunque este estuviera oculto y a salvo en un lugar seguro. No. No permitiría tal cosa y solo había una forma de impedirlo.

Rapunzel era un secreto celosamente guardado.

Nadíe sabía de su existencia. Nadie sabría jamás lo que le había ocurrido.

Regina lo superaría con el tiempo y con mi ayuda.

La niña debía morir.


End file.
